Agrochemical active ingredient: in the context of this invention, this expression refers to any substance with an activity on soil, fauna, or flora, which could refer to (without being limited thereto) a molecule with a herbicidal, pesticidal, or fungicidal effect, a fertilizer, or a defoliant. For the sake of better comprehension, the Application may use the shortened expression “active ingredient”, in order to designate the “agrochemical active ingredient”.
HASE: acronym for Hydrophobically Alkali Swellable Emulsion. This term refers to acrylic thickeners based on a (meth)acrylic acids, an ester of these acids, and a monomer comprising at least one hydrophobic unit.